Hidden in Darkness
by Kai Maciel
Summary: Golbez knew he was beyond redemption, that's why he could never go back. Cecil was better off without his monstrous brother. However, what will the sorcerer do when he suddently awakens in the Blue Planet again... in his 7 year old body?


**Hi there! This is the first time I wrote a non-Naruto fanfiction. I never played Final Fantasy IV, I only played Dissidia Final Fantasy and loved the interaction between Cecil and Golbez. Then, I watched the FFIV gameplay on youtube and read everything related on the Final Fantasy Wiki. **

**So... If I make some horrible mistake, please let me know. **

**Also, to those who, like me, haven't played Final Fantasy IV, give this fic a try. It might get you curious about that awesome storyline! Also, Cecil and Sasuke share the same voice actor ;-)**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Tears are words the heart can't express."<em> Anonymous

* * *

><p><strong>Return from the Dark<strong>

_Red Moon_

For the first time in years, Golbez looked at his reflection in the shiny walls of the Crystal Palace. As he took his heavy dark armor off, the half-lunarian looked at himself.

His skin was incredibly pale and his hair had turned entirely white despite not being thirty yet. What really shocked him was how twisted his body had become: he was huge and muscular, like the trolls he used to fear from the fairy tale's books his mother used to read to him. All in all, Zemus made sure his _puppet_ was strong enough to complete his mission and wipe out the humans from the Blue Planet so the Lunarians could take over.

Filled with revulsion, Golbez looked away. He could no longer see the little boy he used to be before his whole life was taken away from him. Zemus couldn't have asked for a better pawn. All because of his weak heart and his anger towards his brother… Theodor Harvey was no more. Zemus gave him a new and better fitting name… Golbez, a sorcerer of darkness. A ruthless monster who would stop at nothing until he achieved his goals.

However, now that Zemus spell over him was broken, he didn't know who or what he was anymore. He wasn't Zemus pitiful little pawn, but he wasn't the kind and innocent boy he was before either.

"_Who__… am I really? Who is my true self?"_

Feeling his heart tighter in his chest, the sorcerer went to the chamber where his father's people, the Lunarians, slept peacefully waiting until the Blue Planet's habitants were advanced enough to accept them.

As he entered one of the pods, Golbez could only think that he was blessed. He didn't want to live, he didn't want more suffering and loneliness… he just didn't want to exist anymore. He had nothing left that was worth living for. His parents were gone. Everyone in the Blue Planet loathed him and cried for his blood. He had no home, no friends, no one… his brother would never love him. How could he, after all that he had done? How could Golbez live with himself after all the crimes he committed?

Golbez knew he should die. That's what he deserved: to die a horrible and excruciating death and go to Hell where his dark soul would pay for his dreadful sins. But… he was scared. Even though he knew he deserved it, he was scared to die. He knew he would never see his parents again… not even in the afterlife. He didn't even know if had the courage to face them… they should be so ashamed of him.

That was why sleep was a blessing. He wasn't going to live but he wasn't going to die either… he was going to rest. After 20 years of hatred and pain, he would finally rest in peace.

As he closed his eyes, Golbez felt the Red Moon leave the Blue Planet's orbit. With each second, he was getting further away from Cecil.

Golbez wasn't even aware of his tears. He wanted so much that things could have been different… if only his heart hadn't been so weak, Zemus wouldn't have taken control of him. He had been so happy when his mother told him she was pregnant. He wanted to be a big brother, a good one. He would help his parents take care of his new sibling and protect him or her from harm. More importantly, they would have a very strong bond.

"_Farewell…__ my brother"_ those were the last words Golbez heard from his brother's mouth.

Golbez closed his eyes, wishing for, at least, some pleasant dreams… to escape the harsh reality that he was and would always be alone. Even if Cecil had accepted that they were brothers, he couldn't care for Golbez as one. They would never have that bond between siblings.

Cecil would live a happy life with his friends and the woman he loved. The people he truly loved. Golbez would never have a place in Cecil's heart. And it hurt… it hurt so much… he was his only family left, and Golbez had ruined everything. This was his greatest punishment, to be hated by the one who matters the most.

With his mind hazy and drowsy, the sorcerer tried to find Cecil's mind. For one last time… he just wanted to talk to his little brother… one last time.

"_Good-bye"_ Golbez whispered softly, as he sensed Cecil very far way.

As he expected, there was no answer.

The sorcerer finally fell into to slumber, as a tear went down his cheek. He fell into the darkness… into his own broken heart.

* * *

><p><em>For the innumerable time, Golbez stood in the ruins of an unknown castle. He knew he was dreaming. He always had the same dream ever since he went to sleep. Over and over again.<em>

_As he expected, he heard footsteps right behind him. Before he turned around, Golbez knew who it was._

"_Cecil…" _

_The Paladin stood gloriously in his white and shiny armor, facing the dark sorcerer with a look of determination in his blue eyes. On his right hand, he held a sword. _

_Like in the other dreams, Cecil raised his sword and ran towards Golbez. The sorcerer knew what was about to happen and raised his arms to protect himself, even though he knew how it would end. Cecil and he would fight and, despite Golbez's pleas for him to stop, Cecil would strike him through his chest and kill him. Then the dream would start all over again, like __an endless circle._

_Realizing this, Golbez let his guard down and welcomed Cecil's attack and hatred._

"If this is what you want, Cecil… Do it… I won't fight anymore"_ Golbez thought. _"I _can't_ fight anymore…"

_Screaming in anger, the white haired Paladin pierced his older brother's chest. Unlike the previous dreams, Golbez actually felt pain. He coughed and blood ran down his chin. His heart was stopping and his lungs were getting filled with blood. He looked at Cecil, who took his blood soaked sword from Golbez chest, apparently satisfied. _

"_I wanted…" Golbez gasped, filling his body become numb and cold. "I just wanted to know you…"_

_Cecil's eyes widened and his smile faded. Slowly, Golbez tripped backwards and fell down into the abyss. _

"How fool am I, Cecil?"_ Golbez thought, as he fell faster and faster. _"How could I possible wish you liked me? I know I have no right… it's unthinkable and selfish… I don't deserve it and you're better off without me. Who would want a brother like me in the first place? Still… I'd be so happy…"

_All of a sudden, a bright light engulfed Golbez and he __didn't feel pain anymore. The sorcerer was confused but he closed his eyes and kept falling._

* * *

><p><em>A few miles from Baron<em>

The small caravan went slowly through the road towards Baron. Sitting in the front with her father, a small girl waved her legs excitedly, barely holding her excitement.

"Are we there yet?" she asked for the fifth time.

"No, Mina" her father answered. "We're almost there."

"I'm bored" the little girl pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It won't take long. We'll be home in no time."

"I wanna see Mother!"

"I know… I miss her too, but you have to be patient. The horses can't walk any faster."

Mina looked around, but she could only see the river, trees and grass. Nothing interesting… then, she saw something shine between the trees.

"Father, stop!"

The man was so surprised that he obeyed immediately.

"What is it, Mina?"

"I saw something shinning behind those trees!" Mina exclaimed, jumping from the caravan and running towards the light.

"Mina! Wait!" her father shouted, running after her.

Mina continued running until she reached the place where she saw the light. As she moved the bushes from her path, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Mina! I told you not to…" the girl's father also went silent, as they looked at the figure lying in the grass.

* * *

><p>Golbez felt something strange. It was cold… and it smelled like wet grass and trees. It was funny, he could have sword he could also hear the leaves waving with the wind. Even weirder, he could actually feel the wind against his bare skin.<p>

"Hey! Are you okay?" someone asked. Golbez squinted his eyes, he wanted to stay asleep.

"Is he dead, father?" asked a child's voice.

"No… look! He's breathing!"

As he couldn't ignore the voices anymore, Golbez slowly opened his eyes. As his vision improved, he saw a man and a young girl in front of him. Blinking, the sorcerer tried to sit down, that's when he noticed something very strange… He was completely naked.

"Good… he's waking up" the man said with a smile.

As he placed a hand on the ground, Golbez felt the grass under his bare skin. Also, the man in front of him looked huge, even though he was kneeling in front of him. How could that man be that tall? Golbez himself was taller than anyone he knew!

"Are you alright?" the man asked kindly. "Are you hurt?"

"Ah… No, I…" widening his eyes, Golbez took his hands to his mouth. His voice… what happened to his voice?

Then, he also noticed that his hands felt a lot softer than they should be. Looking at them, the dark sorcerer noticed that they were no longer the big and pale hands he remembered, these ones were pink, smooth and very small.

Like… a child's hand.

Astonished, Golbez touched his face and felt his hair, which wasn't long and white anymore, but brown and short. As he looked at the rest of his body, he realized he was not only a lot smaller, but also completely devoid of the muscles Zemus forced him to gain. He looked scrawny!

"Can you stand up?" the man asked. Still perplexed, Golbez could only nod. The man grabbed him by his arms and helped him get up, which only made Golbez feel even smaller and helpless, as he tried to cover himself with his cheeks flushed.

"Here!" the little girl (who was only a few inches smaller than him) handed him a blanket, which Golbez gladly accepted.

"_Am I dreaming?" _the sorcerer thought, but then again, how could a dream be so realistic?

Hearing the sound of the waters, the sorcerer moved slowly towards the river and looked at his reflection. His violet eyes became impossibly wide.

Looking at him through his reflection was a little boy, about seven years old. A boy he hadn't seen in twenty years… since Zemus took over his mind. Looking back at him was Theodor Harvey.

"Are you sure you're okay, boy?" the man asked again.

Panting increasingly faster, he couldn't answer the man. His vision blurred and Golbez… Theodor… fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Of all Final Fantasy, the IV was the one who reminded me most of Star Wars (which I also love), specially Return of the Jedi. And Golbez kinda looks like Darth Vader, hein? Anyway, I loved his character in Dissidia. Seriously, he knew <em>everything<em> and was a double agent, all to save his little brother. Coolest big brother ever! **

**Well... that's the first chapter. I hope to continue this story, so please review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
